Twins-Translated!
by KitTea
Summary: I used Google Translate to translate my fanfic. :D Let's see how much Google screwed it up!
1. Chapter 1

Echo Flight stared at the sky with blue eyes blind. She realized that it was almost high sun. One minute to be exact. One minute of high sun. She was surprised to hear a lament: A Queen kitting. After the crying stopped, Echo Flight relaxed again. Her white skin had puffed up, but now it was flat again.

He looked down and felt it was exactly Sunhigh. Nothing happened. He waited, and after a minute, it was another sigh. The Queen herself had another batch. Echo Flight back, heart racing. I could not stand the sound of a queen in pain. So had declined the offer to become medicine cat in the first place.

But this time she was not upset or disturbed. Instead, he was ... afraid.

Fear duplicate? It is ridiculous.

Echo Flight scolded himself. But I could not shake the feeling. She knew that something bad would happen. These teams were dangerous.

She took a shaky breath and tried to calm down. "No, no ..." he mumbled. Echo Flight had problems with panic. If she does not calm enough, she would have a panic attack. His life was saved several times with thyme, as it can help to calm down.

Echo Flight tried to control his breathing. She could not. She panicked. "No ... No No!" She meowed.

**I used Google ****Translate and translated my fanfic, Twins! Spanish, Swedish, then back to English. Enjoy. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"It is true, but the poor ..., and not a flight ... echo ..."

Icekit listened intently, trying to do what the old warrior said. But they hearkened not, and the poor is an echo of the flight of the sparrow. He was confused. And weak men, old people are more game ...

What she thought was turned deaf ears to his brother Lionkit. A blind man, and his ears to the help he relied on the. The tail was raised by Icekit of "speaking" to his brother.

Ice Icekit hair white and blue of the eye,, his mother said to him. His younger brother, and green skin of an orange Lionkit his eyes, which she had said. All that is allowed, it is quite different, at almost the same odors. It was remarkable that, who only be put to shame the fragrance of a man of war. Icekit blind, deaf Lionkit. To hear and speak, he could see. After about four months, who have learned to take care of themselves. Relief might be sent forth and communicate with the strange noises were Lionkit to be, "eyes". Icekit the ears, "And his tail to God.

"Huh?" Asked was about Lionkit sign. According to the common The sound of, "What?" and "Why?" or "did not understand. "

Icekit tail wags. It was almost a shrug.

"That's what we have heard you, 'he answered calmly." Forget it. You can not listen to me. "She smiled, a little there. Sometimes Icekit was talking to that thing. When it is harmed Lionkit he thinks, but I do not care.

"I can not find out, juicy. Fool the reputation of an echo of my flight." He moveth his tail like a man deprived, that move on his brother, sealed up.

"Errr" Lionkit another strange sound. This is the voice of the Icekit to play when he wanted to he has done.

"It is," And hast set.

Lionkit brought her down from the very marriage. Icekit deep breath the air of a sage. The seminary was sometimes feel the atmosphere of work. At the time, it was.

"See that," Icekit her cub. And it came to pass in the third three things, a list of the thugs, his brother, and brethren, who he has chosen.

Lionkit optimistic about time.

"Leave us alone!" Icekit your hair, since it is the weak, to drain it.

"Leave us alone!" He laughed too.

"Hey Pebblekit wait for us," Icekit complaint. Pebblekit and Streamkit Mistkit. Three gray as before. In my mind, that is.

"Hey, Mistkit., It would seem that from the Deafkit Blindkit and." Streamkit laughed. Icekit teeth gritted. She began to tremble slightly.

"Aw is Blindkit want!" Mistkit laughed.

"For you," Lionkit urn, as if to say "ignorant". She's the motion of the tails of the lens, and the like.

"I sleep" And hast set. Drove Lionkit led again fly. The kingdom was shared between them with her mother Dawn frost.

Dawn and always cared about frost could have tried to help. Even he could not see Lionkit Icekit they were able to hear and to understand the mother. It is necessary, however, that "mother". He might have Icekit to understand that he could not, she tried to but does not question is.

Slumped Lionkit bed rolled up into a ball. Icekit was a yawning gulf, a stripling, he moved his more perfect than himself and his brother. Then began that little by little purr and lay down. Another with a dream in the mind of the murderers of three things of his in the of the world.

and eight thousand

Open your eyes Icekit ignored. His body is full of hope, as he turned around. In sleep, when he was "Blindkit." It was Icekit family member. Failure had survived.

Fair in the middle of the meadow Icekit. The flowers and grasses to fire the shocks him gently. When she jumped satisfied, and closed his eyes.

Because he Icekit complaint. The pair of red-blood. It is everywhere. And the eyes too. Amber eyes are open of the eye, and he saw that he Icekit.

And she was a widow to the back. But behind him. I heard the sound of. While he has not heard anything like this before. That scared her. And the light of black and white striped Icekit in the past. She cried copiously fear.

"Help!"

"Help ..."

Following the others. And be not moved, his eyes were dark with his heart beating.

and eight thousand

"Icekit, wake up!" She Icekit darkness. And it already existed. For the visions that are there, stare, or with anyone, for her to enter the meadows to him, he

She scented the air. Mistkit was. "Get away from me, my son!" She cried.

Mistkit pushed. "No, seriously. Shadow hunter returned. Did not we see you hungry?" Icekit discomfort disappeared.

"Food" of the world rises quickly, and Lionkit too much. The tail snapped possible. He had to Icekit eat.

If there is no nursery, pushing their bodies. Lionkit to a fresh kill.

"Huh?" Icekit heard to ask.

And thus ye brought an offering: which, again, laments it. "The fool foolish things for we to do with the package; Ugh, I hate them, whom they hate;" Icekit foot.

Mistkit hear and Streamkit Pebblekit giggle. His brother, and not to use it. It just is not right, filled with fear and angry rose up Icekit. And off just want to at times your! Icekit is another complaint. I feel very angry Lionkit.

Affected by the tail, "to speak", as the Lionkit. "Revenge"

Airplane financing Lionkit. So is illegal. No matter what, the same also constitute the three, the brother of the price make it.


	3. Chapter 3

Although she screamed and clans Icepaw lionpaw, she still feels like mouse droppings. Chants bounced as poppy seeds. Blind eyes see anything (Well, of course they did), and although lionpaw beside her to support her, and she did not feel that they can withstand.

A few days ago will become practical, they have learned that Icepaw Echoflight had died of another panic attack. She said she wanted to grieve, but not as much as is the case when her mother died. Can Frostdawn killed by badger.

The thing was disgusting attacked the camp. Veterans have made every effort to combat badger. Frostdawn lionpaw and protect it. But the badger had reached the nursery. After Frostdawn killed. Just like that.

They were just protecting groups! Why Icepaw mother has to die? Frostdawn can not see them become apprentices. She was gone forever.

Icepaw shuddered. She can still remember what happened, she could remember every detail. But the death of her mother was not the only one that sent shivers down her spine. I remembered the nightmare that had gotten two moons.

Blood and black and white fur, and growl, howl help.

He complained that the badger. It had to be, not an instant another can make this horrible noise. Oh ... fur, fur! Although we can not see it, she knew it was the same skin she saw in her nightmare. And then howling. Pressure against lionpaw Icepaw, trying not to fall. Peal own drowned because she thought her mother. Frostdawn can make this noise. When were kidnapped by the jaws of the badger. Voice still rang in his eyes.

"Help!"

Icepaw shuddered. I felt lionpaw pushing, taking off Boulder Hill. Allows you to guide her, his shoulders slumped.

What he saw a kind of prophecy? StarClan was trying to say something? No, it will not be a snapshot of Medicine. It was to be a warrior. It was his brother. It was only an accident that was eerily similar to his nightmare. Well, this was what I wanted to believe. He had to believe it. I did not want to believe it was true. Because if it's true, it really scared him.

"Hey, Blindpaw and Deafpaw!" Icepaw suppressed groan when I heard the sound of Streampaw. I felt very lionpaw hardening. The thugs were conspiring against three satellites, but did not specify their plan into practice.

There were plenty of warnings and what things they could not do. Now that you have formed, they can leave the camp. But it is likely to go with the warrior. She and lionpaw back into their enemies. They do ... soon ...

"Keep throwing insults us," muttered Icepaw. "His demise will catch you faster this way."

"Icepaw? Lionpaw?" Icepaw flicked his tail, indicating that the person was talking lionpaw. "I need you to come with me to my lair, and we need to talk." I realized that he was the leader of the clan, Stonestar. Cola moved frantically back and forth while talking to his brother.

Any ideas about bullies and Frostdawn were. Instead, he entered a strange mixture of fear and excitement to it.

"Mm." He nodded at the foundation. She and lionpaw Stonestar followed, and took them to his lair: a small underground cave. He squeezed through and landed on the floor. Lionpaw Icepaw and legs tucked under themselves, both his ears pricked.

Icepaw intensified, and his tail ready to move.

"... You have a disability." He began Stonestar. Icepaw waved her tail around.

"So?" She challenged. Lionpaw was doing more or less the same. You can feel the spasm.

"Well ... this can affect your training."

Returning Icepaw lionpaw and queue for a moment. That was his way of exchange of glances.

"So?" Icepaw asked again. "We will just train harder, and I do not give a damn about my blindness, deafness and lionpaw". He was waving his tail all the time, said his brother what he says. "We are not weak!" Icepaw whistled.

It may be an increasing sense of tension. Lionpaw can too. "Listen, you two," and stopped. "I mean, uh"

"Stop trying so! We are only able like you!" Icepaw growled, raising anger. Criticized the queue, but not because she was angry. She was talking to lionpaw.

"Oh?" She said she could tell I was upset and angry Stonestar. "So what do you think if you were separated?"

"Mm" tail lionpaw touched hers.

"We'll be fine, together or not." Icepaw lifted her chin. "But we can be better warriors - warriors of the normal, regular" She growled. "Do not underestimate us, Stonestar".

"Stop talking to your leader like that!" Stonestar growled. "Since I was eager to talk again, why not spend the rest of the day cleaning elderly Den '?"

"Good for us." Icepaw answered. They were not sure how he knew lionpaw agree with that, too. Not even have to ask. It's just ... I know. "We were asked to do something, we can do it." Icepaw was defying their leader. "You just wait."

Stonestar fuming. He said he has been humbled. Stop purring Icepaw of fun. "Oh, anything you say?" He growled. "Do I have what it takes to be a warrior," he hissed. "In three moons. Do, IceI'mbetterthanallofyou". He bared his teeth. "Now get out of here."

Lionpaw Icepaw pushed out, and he follows. "Eh!" Urged Icepaw.

She purred. "We've shown. Now we just need to be better trained there. She signed with his tail. Lionpaw urged again.

"Eh!" It was in a different tone.

"I know we have the leader of the enemy clan." She moved her tail. "It just means we have to work harder."

"Mm." Icepaw knows he is purring in the founding.

'Are you ready? "

"Mm"!

"Let's go to the den to clean." He wagged his tail again


	4. Chapter 4

Icepaw worn, but when you achieve what I want the whole body ža, his teacher, Goldenfeather the second half, in particular, that would be a battle with hard work, some confusion about the discipline they can not see. Lionpaw lover, this is no mercy, but nebū , it was his brothers and Ashstep, some rules of teaching is easy. He has drawn up a hot line to his brother to make it, but I believe that I can to the public. , And push it has exceeded the lionpaw the best Stonestar.

Where no lionpaw Icepaw value are slowly. And his brother was captain of SAD wants it, he thought. And they could not stand in front of him with grace, Icepaw favorable lionpaw When cognate act. And these things were Ashstep Goldenfeather above. It has two tables with the help of his lionpaw learn quickly. View all ...

Gap Icepaw. Decreased slowly in a dream with his eyes closed.

ooooooo

And darkness. Darkness was all. Ice blue eyes. A damaged and almost cold. The dark woods and dark and. And the smell of oil in the river, made them increase nausea.

What used to flush, that there was a time that he takes it all so quickly just an image.

The eyes. Unfortunately, in his eyes ... and the answer is ... Icepaw3. He recognized himself. Located on the ground in his eyes? And I do not see come, he scolded them apart. If you can see, there is a possibility that much more difficult. The fact that the mighty one's eyes, and she was.

The picture changes. There is no blue-eyed snow. Tambourine him to make sure that there is still time, forest green gold. He realized with a shock that lionpaw. ER 2 minutes short. Icepaw is purring.

A modified image. And that, in the forest, it was the fog customers. And I saw a white blur. He would. Remember the other way and bow, finally, I'll be the cat lionpaw gold there.

It turns out this is not possible, the field as a man. There DawnClan now. Maybe ... but it is not necessary to enlarge ShadeClan Nebayami me too. Third, after their families, by their families, it was SeedClan border. I have better than the other, but the cat knew that you said it was a tree with a single field. And hide for a day at the football stadium in the black flower.

Because they are different, to be sure, it is the land. From the perspective of the forest? Use he said, the bed was a little lionpaw, cleaning out the old ones.

I, according to which is done in the first place.

The noise you do not understand. Icepaw a visit to his mind CAB. Came the voice. What is thunder?

Icepaw "no," muttered. . "I asked to see me I do not believe my eyes."

What does this mean? Why do you say that? And he is the brother of both his mother and himself, as it is seen to have seen though, there was a time you can see, it is something that has to die for a bully could not do it.

You do not fall asleep. You're awake now.

ooooooo

One day, I was wrong.

As long as you do not decide, it will not be today. Icepaw angry. And it's lionpaw anger. These policies Blindpaw Pebblepaw Deafpaw in China and the only Mistpaw and Streampaw.

Lionpaw more excited. Therefore, she is the feeling itself does not become worse. In addition, he was not from the city center teaches Mistpaw far. It worsens.

Icepaw Goldenfeather lost and tried to break her lover. He almost blew.

"We're doing, I am." Goldenfeather hair you know. When release. You mind your luggage, you are not a soldier, a student has intensified jerk and warn the blind. I now developers' I he made the sound of "said.

The importance of the side of his subordinates was to fight Icepaw Goldenfeather. And they eat, I was destroyed in a sheath on his feet. Local art sail in action. However, the scandal Goldenfeather Icepaw. Clothes white cat and drop his complaint.

. "Icepaw Goldenfeather samples do not go to" jail. It's not an excuse. Was aware before his opponent to do so. "It is. If you're not ready to give up and die to be able to relax more"

Icepaw nodded. You can try again "we?"

He is "No," Goldenfeather forced her words. "Thrushflower" I call Lady Mistpaw Mentor Icepaw. Please put Mistpaw "Here".

Icepaw neck. And is to have been taken there Goldenfeather? Do they not know that Mistpaw hate myself for Oracle?

"It takes a second Please listen," he is reported Goldenfeather. I reached Icepaw Mistpaw. What is Mistpaw a nemesis that he could not see. To combat., Who has been "stockpiling. Okay, so your nails, you evaluate your recipes really."

Mistpaw '? "Why make a noise. "Since we have a new employee in a few days so far, he does not say anything about the war, I will hunt you've learned so far, and we can know."

"You are?" Icepaw Goldenfeather complained heard the whistle. It is dominated by him on the hunt for 2nd really "Blindpaw. Weak indeed. Reached students the opportunity to fight with full military training would not be you."

The problem is that it is possible to get them Icepaw oracle. Create a mess in a hurry through it was adapted kājām.Šī business success.


End file.
